


Sabriel Attack on Titan One Shot

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supernatural
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is dodging titans left and right trying to find his brother and runs into his long time crush Sam along the way. (Warning feels ahead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel Attack on Titan One Shot

Gabriel shot through the air from rooftop to rooftop with his 3d maneuvering device keeping an eye on the closet Titan while trying to find his younger brother worried that in this mess that he could be injured... Or worst. Suddenly a glimpse of floppy brown hair had Gabriel switching direction glad his small size gave him a speed bonus on all his companions as it meant he quickly made it to a rooftop next to Sam.

"Gabriel! Thank god! They have Cas helping with evacuations closer to the inner wall. Apparently some merchants are blocking the path. Also, your brother is terrifying." Sam said with a semi smile that Gabriel returned relief filling him that Castiel was alive and okay. That relief was short lived when a giant fist started coming down right at him and Sam and they both lanched themselves from the building watching as the hand went through what was once an apartment building and Gabriel dodged a second hand as the ugly Titan tried to grab him. Sam wasn't so lucky getting hit and sent crashing into the street much to Gabriel's horror. He stayed focused though and drew his blades before swirling himself at the monster's neck dispatching it before landing next to Sam and dropping to his knees beside his best friend.

"Sam! Sam get up! We can't stay here we'll be sitting ducks!" Gabriel urged desperately hearing crashing and screaming close by knowing that it wouldn't be long until more Titans came and saw them. Sam had tears in his eyes and he shook his head gesturing to his leg which was snapped at a bad angle and a wide crack in his maneuvering device.

"Just go Gabe. Find Dean for me. Make sure he makes it out. They have to be calling the others back by now. There's no way I can make it like this." He said his voice rough with pain and fear. Gabriel wanted to shake him.

"No! I'm not leaving you! Now get your stupid ass up and come on!" Gabriel nearly yelled at him tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to figure out how to get Sam out of there. He was too small to carry him himself but if he could get Dean or Cas to them... His thoughts were interrupted as a loud crash sounded and he looked up horrified at a wide terrifying smile and empty brown eyes.

"Go! Go now! Gabriel! It's too late for me, just go!" Sam screamed at him trying to shove him into action while the Titan was still standing at the end of the street staring. But instead of listening Gabriel ran at the creature. If he couldn't carry Sam, he'd protect him until help came. Surely Dean was searching for his younger brother by now.

He killed the new Titan but it more kept coming and he knew that he'd run out of gas in his device if he didn't go back soon and he'd end up trapped too. Getting a moment to spare he landed back by Sam who was sobbing by this point.

"Please Gabriel! Please! Don't do this! Just go! Please! Cas needs you. He'd be lost without you. Don't do this!" Sam sobbed but Gabriel shook his head and pulled Sam into a deep kiss.

"I can't leave you Sam. I just can't." He whispered as he pulled away his voice breaking. Sam clutched him tightly crying hating that he had doomed them both. His eyes widened when another Titan came but this time Gabriel wasn't ready and Sam screamed watching as it stuffed his golden eyed best friend into it's mouth blood raining down on him as it bit down. Just as it reached for Sam someone else swooped in scooping Sam up as he weighed half as much as he did and wasn't dead weight.

Sam was still screaming Gabriel's name as Cas dragged him out of dodge and back toward the inner wall where all the troops were being called back. Dean was waiting for them on the other side and Cas didn't let him stop until he had released Sam onto a medical bed just as he passed out. He didn't let himself think of the fact both he and Sam were coated in his elder brother's blood or the fact he'd never see Gabriel again. Because that would make him break and he couldn't break yet.

Dean looked up at Cas once he walked in and stood up hurrying over. "Sam is in the medical ward. His leg is broken along with some ribs. He also is in shock and passed out. You might want to wait to see him." Cas told him in a careful monotone sitting down starting to remove his gear and clothing. Dean frowned not liking the way Cas was acting and he almost didn't want to ask.

"Gabriel?" He asked anyway already fearing the answer.

"He defended Sam. There were at least five dead Titans around them. But one of them caught him off guard... He was... There was... A lot of blood. I got Sam though. I couldn't let his sacrifice be in vain." Cas said his shell breaking and tears falling while Dean hugged him tightly letting him cry.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry Cas..." Dean kept repeating but that was all he could do. He couldn't bring Gabriel back. He couldn't defeat the Titans. He couldn't even protect his baby brother! They would never beat the Titans, he'd never avenge his mother and see the world outside the walls. And neither would Gabriel or the others that died for nothing. He hated it.


End file.
